Brushstrokes of Da Vinci
|details = The town priest has a rather private request. Remember when you looked into the Da Vinci piece "Virgin of the Rocks"? Well, apparently the priest has some questions about it. It's rather urgent he says, so go see him quickly. I do have a bad feeling about this one, thought. |step1 = /It was a reproduction?/Venice/Priest in Church/ Thank you for coming. I wanted to speak to you about the "Virgin of the Rocks" by Da Vinci, which is here in this church. I heard about your research results from someone, and learned that it is a replica. Where is the original, then? I would like for you to look for it, with help from the Craftsman in this town. |step2 = /Possibility that the artist has it/Venice/Craftsman/ Well, he said he delivered the replica bacause he didn't like the pay, so I would assume he still has the original. He's known for not parting with works he really likes. Since he's a stubborn person, you should ask around first. I think he lived in Genoa then. |step3 = /According to my predecessor.../Genoa/Craftsman/ I'm not aware of the details, but I heard that when Da Vinci got in an argument with the priest, some noble helped mediate the exchange. I don't know who it was specifically. Maybe you can go ask around the nobles in this town? |step4 = /A story told by my father/Genoa/Aristocrat in front of Church/ I heard from my father that Da Vinci's argument was mediated by someone from the royal family of another country. I don't remember which country it was. Perhaps you can ask the head of the state here, Lord Fregoso. |step5 = /Mediation of the French king/Genoa/Giano Fregoso in Monarch's Office/ Where did you hear about that? Well, I suppose it's not something that needs to be hidden, either. When Da Vinci got in an argument with the priest, Louis XII who rules Milan in the inland, came to mediate. Of course, Louis XII is the king of France. I don't know about the painting. Ask Da Vinci. |step6 = /The painting was given as a royal gift/Marseille/Da Vinci/ Digging up old stories, are you now? Like I said before, I don't want to see that painting anymore, but I do admit its quality is superb. That's why I offered it to Louis XII, as a gift. He seemed to be very happy with it, and I hear now it is at the church in Nantes. |stepfinal = Painting produced by Da Vinci's mastery/Nantes/Church/ The "Virgin of the Rocks" by Da Vinci was offered to Louis XII, the king of France, and now it is at the church in Nantes. I should check the altar, at the far end of the church. |discoXP = 1105 |cardXP = 553 |reportXP = 250 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Art Appraisal Skill |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Da Vinci's Work |landarea = Nantes |seaarea = Bay of Biscay }}